This invention relates to a container adapted for detachable mounting to the head and handlebar intersection of a conventional bicycle, and more particularly, relates to an insulated cooler having connective attachment elements adapted for recess storage into the side wall of the cooler to avoid obstructive and unsightly attachment members during detached use of the cooler.
There are numerous bicycle packs, pack supports, baskets and other assemblies known in the prior art. These devices generally utilize straps and clips for attaching baskets or light weight packs to a bicycle. The object of these prior packs and pack supports is to provide a light weighty, usually softsided or wire frame, container for transporting small articles normally used for bicycle maintenance.
However, occasions arise such as picnic trips, etc., where it is desired to carry much larger items by bicycle. It would be highly desireable to provide for a larger heavy duty container, such as an insulated cooler or similarly large container, which could be quickly and conveniently attached to a bicycle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heavy duty container which easily attaches to a bicycle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulated cooler adapted for attachment to a bicycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cooler having attachment members which can be partially concealed or stored in the side walls of the cooler.